criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie Summers.
Rosie Summers was a quasi-suspect in Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale). She later appeared in Hoe Painful was her Death? (Case #21 of Grimsdale) and Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) Profile Events Of Criminal Case Burn in Hell! Rosie Summers barged in the station. She told the team that Bruno was missing and that the last time she saw him was in the woods, and he was angry, and crying at the same time. Waste of Energy At the end of the case, Rosie came to the station, saying that Savannah have been murdered in her garden. Hoe Painful was her Death? Rosie was spoken to, due to the body being in her garden. There the team asked her whether she saw Savannah’s killer, where she replied with a no. She then told the team, that it was obvious Savannah died from being hit with a heavy weapon, and considering its unlikely they brought it all the way from their home to Rosie’s, the killer must have took the weapon from her shed. Rosie was later seen arguing with April, after learning that April is dating Bruno, revealing that Rosie had a crush on Bruno, the victim’s ex. The killer turned out to be Brooke, but Rosie went to Diego and Hamilton asking for help. Diego and Hamilton went to speak to Rosie to learn what’s up. She told them that she regrets yelling at April, and would like to apologize, but couldn’t find her. The trio decided to investigate Rosie’s shed, and found a flyer for seamstress shop. They went there, and saw April picking out dresses, where Rosie apologized to her for over-reacting. Flight From Life Rosie became a suspect at the murder of Dana Lopez after Dolores Zamora revealed that she sat next to her. Rosie was shocked when learning that Dana was Victoria’s mother, revealing that she and Vicky had Spanish classes together. Rosie was spoken to again after Dolores revealed that the victim acted racist toward Rosie. Rosie admitted to being offended, but she couldn’t care leas on what the victim said, as is proud of being black. Rosie turned out to be innocent. After the killer was arrested, Bruno and April came to Diego and Hamilton to tell them that Rosie needs their help. Diego and Hamilton spoke to Rosie who told them that she’s went to collect her bag, but when she went to receive them, it turned out to be broken, and many of the passengers failed to receive their luggage. Diego and Hamilton searched the area, where they found a box with an electronic lock on it, which they assumed where the problem is. The duo unlocked the box and decided to call Rozetta to help fix the machine. Rozetta managed to do so and the duo starting taking bags which Rosie showed a picture of as hers. After getting Rosie’s bags, they gave it to her, and she thanked them for their help. Case appearances *Burn in Hell! (Case #11 of Grimsdale). *Hoe Painful was her Death? (Case #21 of Grimsdale) *Flight From Life (Case #50 of Grimsdale) Trivia Gallery